<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pride and Greed by stranger_aki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763474">Pride and Greed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_aki/pseuds/stranger_aki'>stranger_aki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_aki/pseuds/stranger_aki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer hid the fact that MC is returning to the human world soon, that made Mammon lose it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pride and Greed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Lucifer's favorite cup. It was a present. It was special...</p>
<p>...and it was in pieces now. Scattered shards. Spilled coffee stained the floor, and yet Lucifer showed no emotion on his face, but the tension could be felt in the air. He looked down on Mammon, who broke his cup, and he was angry.</p>
<p>"Haa..." Lucifer closed his eyes and sighed. "This is why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you'd be like this."</p>
<p>He opened his eyes and looked at his brother, whose glare wasn’t fading away. He continued.</p>
<p>"We've been doing this exchange program for a long time time now. We have seen students from the human world come and go. So why should we make an exception for MC? Because MC is Lilith's descendant? MC..." Lucifer paused for a brief moment, and glared back at Mammon.</p>
<p>"...is not yours. You should really put a stop to that greediness of yours..." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mammon snapped. His whole body shook from anger. As if the lying and hiding things from him wasn't enough, for Lucifer to say such a thing, as if he wanted him to lie, as if he wanted him to deny his nature, to deny his whole existence. He is the Avatar of Greed, and his soul craves for everything, what or whoever it is, and he wouldn't lie to himself about his thirst to keep the human he treasures the most. And that's one thing he is proud of.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tension that was eating them loosened up when Mammon gave Lucifer a sarcastic smile. He could see from his eyes that Mammon had had enough of his bullshit, and he was ready to fight back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I see how it is, Lucifer. But you know what? I won't lie. I want MC for myself. That's how greedy I am. But how about you?" Mammon took a step, closing the distance between him and Lucifer, and looked him in the eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Isn't it about time you throw away your stupid pride, and beg Diavolo to let MC stay because you like MC, too?" He finished with a deranged smile on his face.</p>
<p>"Throw my pride?" Lucifer asked. He placed his hand on his chest, and held his head high, the way he always did to look down on others.</p>
<p>With a menacing smile on his face, he gave Mammon an answer.</p>
<p>"Never."</p>
<p>The two stood there as if time stopped. Neither of them broke the silence. Neither of them dared to break their glares. Figuring out that it was just a waste of time, Mammon gave him an eerie smile as his final gesture, and he turned his back and walked away. Lucifer kept his head held high as he watched his brother leave. He kept his mouth shut.</p>
<p>"You know what I learned from that human?" Mammon asked, without looking at his brother. Knowing that Lucifer would be intrigued, he continued to talk.</p>
<p>"Greed can be either good or bad, depending on your desires..." </p>
<p>Lucifer scoffed.</p>
<p>"But pride? Let me tell you..."</p>
<p>Mammon looked back at Lucifer, his eyes glowing like a beast’s. His smile completely lost all of its innocence, and it was just... crazy.</p>
<p>"Pride is the ABSOLUTE worst..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>